Short Stories from Old Tales
by Lightfully
Summary: Drabbles which include some of my own characters, as well as those you already love. Set in Marauder Era, linked to my series (which I haven't started/posted yet), feedback would be appreciated.
1. What's a Movie?

**Okay, so my eyesight is beginning to fail me and this is probably really overdone, but here's my take on it with some of my own characters. ****J**

**_December 28_****_th_****_, 1976_**

"What the bloody hell is this?" Sirius Black asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he eyed the small white vehicle.

"It's called a car, Black. It's a Muggle form of transportation." answered Lily Evans, exasperated. When her best friend had called and asked to hang out during the winter holidays, Lily hadn't expected her to bring three-fourths of the Marauders along with her.

Sirius mock-laughed.

"Very funny, Evans," he sneered. "I know what a car is. I meant, why are we all getting inside of it? With you?"

"Because it's below freezing and unless you want to walk all the way into town, I'd suggest you shut up and get in." Lily answered, a hand on her hip as she stared him down. The shaggy haired boy sighed, but got in nonetheless. The rest of the teenagers followed suit.

"Hey, what's that, Lily-kins?" asked James Potter as his head poked between the two front seats. His sister's gloved hand from the passenger's seat pushed his head back.

"It's called a radio, Potter." Lily answered, rolling her eyes at the Potter twins. She turned on the car and turned the radio's volume up as she backed out of the driveway, humming to Elton John's 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart.'

"That's so cool!" James exclaimed, popping his head back in and sporting one of the biggest grins that Lily probably had ever seen as his head bobbed with the music. Even Lily herself couldn't help but give a small smile at the boy's reaction.

"Yeah, I suppose so," she said to herself as she turned a corner.

"So where _are_ we going, Lils?" asked the best friend, Selena Potter, who was at the moment messing with the visor in some sort of childlike wonder. It was quite amusing to see four teenage wizards act like toddlers.

"Well, actually, Sel, I thought it'd be fun to go to the movies," she admitted almost sheepishly.

"The movies?" Selena asked. "That's so cool! I've never actually seen a Muggle movie, much less go to an actual theater!" she said excitedly, giggling like a schoolgirl- something that Selena Potter did not do much of, Lily might add.

Then again, she never thought that Selena would burden her with the three boys who were currently in the backseat attempting to do some sort of dance.

_Thud._

"Uh, Lily-flower? You wouldn't happen to have any ice up there, would you?"

"King Kong? What's that?" James asked, still rubbing the spot on his head where he'd hit it in the car.

"It's a movie, and a very popular one at that. Now sh." Lily answered, taking her seat next to the messy haired boy.

"Hey Evans, did you get any food?" Sirius called loudly from James's other side.

"Yes, I did. I got you a hot dog, I hope that's alright?"

Sirius snorted.

"Of course, babe," he said, waggling his eyebrows thus earning an elbow from James to the ribs and a snort from both Selena and Remus.

The lights in the theater dimmed.

"Now, shut up, the lot of you. I intend to enjoy my first Muggle movie," Remus whispered loudly with a mouth full of popcorn.

After the movie started, every so often, Lily would overhear her friend's comments about how this "elongated picture with sound" was made.

"They had to enchant the gorilla," Selena argued.

"Or given him a potion?" James offered.

"Maybe everything else is smaller?" Sirius suggested.

"_Sh!_" was Remus's response, bits of popcorn flew all over the four teenage wizards.

Lily Evans smiled, because even though Selena Potter was yet to hear an earful for inviting the three Marauders, maybe it wasn't _so _bad. Throughout their six years at Hogwarts, Lily didn't think she'd ever spent so much time with the three goofy boys who started a snowball fight amongst themselves outside of the theater. She ducked as Sirius Black threw a snowball right at her, with a friendly smirk on face. She laughed as her very own snowball hit James Potter, knocking his glasses right off his stunned face. She squealed as Remus Lupin's snowball hit her, and couldn't help but grin when he began to apologize profusely. She yelled at Selena Potter as she ran after the raven haired girl, who ended up slipping and creating a trainwreck of laughing teenage wizards.

**This is definitely not my best work, but since I keep procrastinating on my series (which I have planned) I've decided to just post little drabbles of the characters in my series. Obviously J.K. Rowling owns what you recognize.**


	2. A Drunken Rosalie's Perspective

**Second in my part of drabbles. Honestly, the only spoilers in this are who the people end up with and well, yeah.**

**_November 4_****_th_****_, 1977_**

Rosalie Maller was not usually the type to stay out late and party, but given the recent bad events streak she'd had, she was not in her usual state of mind. She was much less in the right state of mind after who knows how many shots of Firewhiskey.

"Sirius Black," her words were slurred, but still coherent. Her arm was draped over the Gryffindor boy's neck for support as her legs wobbled beneath her, making a feeble attempt to walk. She leaned in. "I never thought you'd be the one I'd be leaving a party with. Maybe from, because you're an asshole, but never with."

"Shut up, Maller," Sirius hissed. "You're gonna get us caught."

"No run, no fun," she giggled. "You should know that better than any- woops!" Sirius's hold of Rosalie's waist tightened as the blonde lost her balance going up the stairs.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Sirius groaned. With one swift motion, he was carrying Rosalie up the stairs, bridal style, and for once the girl seemed too stunned to say anything. "Good, now keep quiet until we make it to the common room. Can you do that?"

Rosalie nodded, wrapping her arms around Sirius's neck in a silent agreement. She looked up as they went up the spiraling staircase, the moonlight causing the old stone to glow. She looked at Sirius, who was too focused on making sure that he didn't accidentally miss a step that he didn't notice when Rosalie began to truly notice him. Even drunk, she could see that he was handsome with his chiseled features and stormy grey eyes. He gave off an aura of mystery, and maybe that's why so many girls were attracted to him. She may not have known much about him, despite being in the same circle of friends for the past seven years, but she knew that Sirius Black was no mystery.

Sirius Black was the first in his family to be sorted into Gryffindor. She'd found that out after seeing a confrontation between him and his older cousin, Bellatrix Black, in first year after the ceremony. Bellatrix had accused him of being a traitor and threatened him and he, like a true Gryffindor, stood up firmly for his new friends. For this, he was disowned from his family's fortune. He didn't seem to mind one bit, because he knew it was the right thing for him.

Sirius Black's Patronous was a dog, one of the most loyal creatures to ever exist. This she knew after accidentally walking into the wrong classroom in fifth year as he was practicing the spell. Rosalie remembered that once that very year, when a group of Slytherins were teasing Peter in the corridor, it was Sirius who stepped in to defend his friend.

Sirius Black was determined. Rosalie had once caught him and Remus in the library after-hours studying for a huge test the next day (which he passed, not that she doubted him). If Sirius Black had anything to do with it, he'd always get his way.

And, at once, it occurred to her that Sirius Black was no mystery to her because she knew him so well, even if it was unintentionally.

"Sirius," she breathed as they stepped through the portrait hole. He turned to face her for the first time since the corridor. "Why did you decide to bring me back?"

"Because, it seemed like the right thing to do." He answered, setting her down easy on the couch. With her arms still wrapped around his neck, she brought his face closer to hers.

"We're not going to remember tonight in the morning," she whispered, leaning her face on his. Sirius swallowed.

"I know," he said. "That doesn't mean it's right, Rosalie."

He unclasped her arms from around him and stood up, walking over to the chair across from her and sitting down.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked groggily, fluffing a pillow.

"You can't get up the dormitory stairs on your own, and since I don't have a broom to take you up in, it looks like we'll be spending the night down here."

"We'll?"

"There's no way I'm leaving you down here alone, Maller," Sirius said seriously. Rosalie sighed.

"What are we doing, Sirius?"

"The same thing we've been doing for the past few years," Sirius answered, avoiding her eyes by setting up his own 'bed' for the night.

"Don't, don't you think it's time we changed that?" Rosalie asked, almost hopeful.

"How about we have this conversation in a few days when the alcohol's out of our system and we don't remember tonight?"

She knew he was right. But before Rosalie could say anything else, she felt herself fall asleep.

In the morning, when she felt sort of queasy with a pounding headache and no recollection of the night before, she stared at the boy across from her with mixed emotions. She threw her pillow at him. No response.

Rosalie Maller managed her way up the stairs and into the bathroom before she made another scene all over the common room floor. After a long, cold shower and some homemade hangover cure, she joined her friends in walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hey, watch where you're going, prick!" she called back as someone bumped into her.

"Tone it down, Maller, I'm really not in the mood for it today." Sirius was rubbing his temples as Remus guided him towards breakfast.

Rosalie watched the boy as he smacked into a few other people before making it to his seat, and couldn't help but feel almost guilty? Guilty for not remembering the night before, where for the first time in seven years they called each other by their first names? But it couldn't be guilt, because she had no idea what had almost happened the night before, yet Rosalie couldn't help but feel a pang in her stomach every time she saw Sirius Black.

**This took such a different turn than expected. **


End file.
